


To Go, Please

by scoutzer



Category: Gay baby gang, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Highschool AU, M/M, Oneshot, Soft Boys, Teasing friends, awkward gays, fuckles, gay baby gang - Freeform, mcdonalds employee - Freeform, misfits oneshot, more puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutzer/pseuds/scoutzer
Summary: Cameron works at Mcdonald’s. Mason likes puns, his friends know about his crush, and he just so happens to be aware of Cam’s current whereabouts. Can I make it anymore obvious?





	To Go, Please

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive literally never eaten at mcdonald’s please dont attack me if none of this makes sense

It was a surprisingly slow day at work. Tuesdays always were, if Cam was being honest.

He kept glancing at the clock, wanting nothing more than for 7PM to come around so he could clock out. Being a highschool student was quite possibly the only plus of working at McDonalds, because he legally only had a certain amount of hours he could cover.

Well...his paycheck was a plus too. But that wasn’t until next week and he was left coasting on the half he’d kept out of last ones savings.

“Someone up front! Cam, can you get that?” Toby shouted from the walk-in. His friend currently had his arms full of inserts, so Cameron nodded.

He hated working the register but he had nothing else to do anyways. Besides, Jay and Swags were prepping for the morning shift and Matt was on his break. As he shuffled into the front he mumbled a quiet, “hello,” but didn’t look up even after he’d entered his employee ID and was ready to take down the order.

“Hi, yeah, I’d like a Big Mac, 4-piece chicken nuggets, medium fries and…a large drink,” The customer said. His australian accent struck Cameron as familiar but he simply nodded, finger hovering over the screen.

“Will that be all for you tonight?” He drawled. His feet had begun to ache about an hour into the shift and he  _ really _ just wanted to get home already.

“Could I also get a McKay to go please?”

Cam’s head snapped up, mouth open as he struggled to come up with the right question.  _ Slip up. Slip up. Definitely did  _ not  _ mean that... _

As he locked eyes with the customer the voice suddenly clicked into place.  _ Mason Bradford.  _ The two had computer class together. He’d always found the other boy wild and obnoxious but...cute. In a secretive way. Nobody but Toby knew about that little blooming crush.

The taller boy stuttered over his words, “Did—did you mean—“

“That is your last name isn’t it?” Mason asked, eyes narrowed as if he was rethinking something.

“I—yeah. That’s...my name,” Cam breathed, still a bit confused as to where the situation was heading.

“Then...can I get your number? Cause I’ve been wanting to ask for a while now but didn’t know how so my friends told me to make a...pun. Since you work...at Mcdonalds.” He was looking at his shoes now. Eyes downcast, foot awkwardly toeing the floor, fingers drumming the counter.

_ He really does fidget all the time, huh? _

“Did it work?” Mason murmured, baby blue eyes looking at Cam from underneath his thick lashes.

Cameron cleared his throat and swallowed thickly. Suddenly his mouth felt much drier so he gave up on speaking and just hurriedly nodded.

The smile he received was toothy, all boyish grin and squinty eyes. It made his heart flutter. Mason grabbed a pen from the tip jar and pressed the point to his open palm, eyes expectant. His face never fell. It made speaking even harder for Cam.

As he stumbled over his own digits the dirty blond felt a dizzying lightness in his chest and couldn’t help the shy smile that crossed his features.

“You said you’ve been wanting to do that for a while now?” He slipped out when Mason was done writing. The Australian shrugged sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

“I mean...we have class together but it was never the right time. I felt like it was worth a shot to do it outside of school.”

“Well say cheers to your friends,” Cam said softly. The brunette hummed, eyes meeting the other boy’s. They stared at each other for a moment before Mason blushed and looked away.

“Anyways. That’s all I’m getting. Unless the side of McKay is available for a date  _ now…” _

The taller boy jumped back into his work mindset and finished ringing up the register, answering Mace as he did so, “I’m off at seven.” Tongue in cheek, his crush seemed to consider for a moment.

“Damn. If I text ahead of time do you think I could get take-out?” Cameron smiled, handing Mason the receipt. Their fingers brushed but neither pulled away.

“I work again tomorrow, same time. Take-out sounds like it could work. There’s that new movie out, if you’re interested?” His eyes flitted over the shorter boy’s face, taking in the pink ears and flushed cheeks.

“Sounds like a date,” Mason whispered, finally breaking contact as he tucked the little paper into his pocket.

“Sounds like a date,” Cam echoed, stomach doing flips with how many butterflies he had. He quickly disappeared around the corner into the back to start on Mason’s food only to see his coworkers waiting for him with hungry grins.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands as Swagger let out a low whistle and Toby giggled, “Get it Cammy boy~.”

“Oh you’re  _ horrible,  _ I hate you all,” But he didn’t, not really. Even when Matt kept making kissy noises in his direction as he washed his hands, or when Toby waggled his eyebrows, or when Jay insisted on making the meal himself because Mason sent a text, confirming the number, and Cam nearly dropped the ingredients.

By the time Mason’s food was done Cam was able to clock off. He hurried to the back to change into his normal clothes and caught the Australian just as he was leaving with his order.

He held the door open for the other boy, and they stood outside together in the cold for a moment.

Apparently Mace had come with his friends but they’d all stayed in the parked car, meaning Cam was subjected to a lot of loud whooping and the brunette pulling his hoodie strings tight so all that was visible was his shy smile.

“Those are my friends. Sorry you have to deal with them. I’m gonna go before they embarrass me more.” And then he spun on his heel and started off towards the car. Mason couldn’t see however, and tripped on the uneven sidewalk.

You can’t work in a fast-food place unless you have quick reflexes. People drop things, you have to dodge flying objects because coworkers are extra, preparing food can get messy when it involves knives, etc. etc.

With that being said, Cam was pretty decent at speedy reactions. Meaning he saw Mason stumble and managed to pull back on his sweater to stop him from falling forwards.

Unfortunately this meant Mace turned around from the momentum and basically tumbled into Cameron’s arms. His hands pressed against the taller boy’s chest, one still fisting the top of his Mcdonald’s bag. Still unable to see, he made a noise of surprise and stepped more into the firm support that just so happened to be Cam.

Hands gripping Mason’s waist tightly, the New Zealander let out a breathy chuckle, “You alright?”

“Fuck! I’m good, didn’t mean to—“ He froze as he felt one of Cam’s thumbs press under his hood, loosening the tight string. The taller boy didn’t say anything, but there was a softness in his gaze that was enough to make any teenager swoon.

“Watch where you’re going, yeah?” Cameron said quietly. His finger traced along the edge of Mason’s hairline for a brief moment before he quickly pulled away, hand returning to it’s previous hold on the other’s hip.

Their eyes met. In the lighting of the streetlamp, the Aussie’s eyes looked even brighter. Shocking blue against the bright pink of his sweater, wide and unblinking.

The spell was broken however when a loud voice called out from the directions of Mason’s friends, “Oi, kiss already!”

Cam startled, stepping back from their close proximity, hands shamefully pulling away. He cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Mason, cheeks rosy.

“I’ll make sure to step  _ over  _ that crack this time,” The younger boy said. There was an awkward glance shared between the two and Cameron shook out his jitters, “Text me when you get to where you’re going? So I know you don’t fall again along the way?”

Mason bit his bottom lip but it did little to conceal that childish grin, “Yeah, no problem.” He took a few steps backwards, not yet turning away from the other.

“Goodnight.”

Cam lifted his hand in a nervous wave, all too aware of not only Mace’s friends but his own looking at them both, “Goodnight.”

And then the Aussie was climbing into the car and driving away, leaving Cameron alone on the sidewalk. He took in a shaky breath, fished his keys from his pocket, and slid into the driver’s seat of his own car.

A buzzing alerted him that someone had sent him a text.

**7:08PM**

**masonnnn: cant believe i almost just fell for u**

He groaned at the cheesiness of it, letting his head fall forward and accidentally hitting his horn.

The glare from the old couple next to him was worth it. He chewed his cheek, thinking. After a second Cam typed out his text before he over thought it. Hitting send, he turned the car on, and tried not to smile all the way home.

**7:09PM**

**decentdudecam: im just glad i was almost able to sweep you off your feet..**

**Author's Note:**

> WAS THIS CUTE?? I HAD AN IDEA AND I WENT WITH IT!! this was written in one day and is actually a lot longer than i originally planned...
> 
> if yall want more,,,,i might provide cause honestly i got attached to this AU


End file.
